


Familiar Habits  安其所习

by requim



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Slow Burn, 没羞没躁的谈恋爱, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requim/pseuds/requim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>加入守望先锋之后半藏常常有一些不眠之夜。没什么问题是一杯热茶不能解决的，但半藏可没意料到有人会同他一起。<br/>又或者：半藏非常渴（饥渴）</p><p>A translate work for Familiar Habits by Philosophics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Habits  安其所习

半藏在守望先锋基地过的第一个晚上非常冷。尽管天气不错，但这个时候的直布罗陀出人意料的冷。大概是因为一股冷空气吧—说不定这是寒冬的预兆。  
半藏拒绝去想他皮肤上颤抖的寒意不是因温度的寒冷，而是因他紧绷的神经。  
他瞥了一眼床边的种，三点了，而他还毫无睡意。他叹了口气，扔开裹着他身子的灰色薄毯—出于对近期重新成立的守望先锋的敬意—一脚踏上床沿，假肢在他就快摔到冰冷的地板前扶住了他。他猜他得谢谢它。【1】  
他草草把头发束起来，胳膊滑进长袍的袖子里。他离开屋子时门关上了，门发出细微的嗖声。走廊黑暗无声，只有地板上微弱的用以照明的灯光。他把袍子拉紧了些，往他觉得是厨房的方向走过去。或许一杯茶能让他暖起来，说不定能让他睡上几个小时。  
让他庆幸的是他安静小心的走过走廊的时候没碰上一个人，只有紧紧闭着的门和空白的墙面。他觉得他又在颤抖了，加快了步伐。  
守望先锋张开双臂欢迎我的加入，我很确定他们也会同样欢迎你的。

几周前，一个宁静的傍晚源氏站在沐浴着月光的屋顶如是对他说，他不知怎的就想起这画面。倘若半藏以前未曾怀疑过这句话，那他现在绝对有了。每当他想起他—刚刚活过来的—不，鲜活的弟弟，他下颚都会绷紧，如同膝跳反应一般。他绝不希望在此时此刻细想这件事。他最近甚至都碰不到他弟弟了；他很可能在什么别的地方出着任务。  
姗姗来迟般的，半藏意识到他会不自觉地紧张。肌肉如弓弦一般绷紧，他不得不闭着自己放松。最近他时常如此，看看这影响吧，你以为早已死去的弟弟竟来拜访你了。  
他终于到了公共厨房，是那个医生—叫我安吉拉，带着柔和的微笑—在她带着他参观设备的时候告诉他厨房的位置的。他太沉浸在他的脑海里，没注意到门底下露出的微弱的光线。而他意识到的时候，门已经开了。  
他最先看到的是被调至昏暗光线的厨房的灯。然后是一个男人，坐在桌边的椅子上，面对着他，手里拿着一个马克杯。  
“Howdy.” “你好。”  
半藏眨了眨眼，迷茫了片刻。他本能般的观察起这人的相貌：没梳过的棕发和未修剪过的胡子，穿着破旧的运动裤和一件看起来有好些年头的白T恤。奇怪的是他身边摆着个牛仔帽，放在桌上。当这人抬起一只眼，好奇的看着他时，半藏意识到他正盯着那人看，他移开目光，清了清喉咙。  
“你好，”半藏低声说，快速走向橱柜，越过了他。他没想到在这种时候还会碰到人。他在心里谴责自己怎么如此心不在焉，最近他经常如此。他一直骄傲于他的警惕心，但近期他发现自己—令人愤怒的频繁—时常分心，心思万千。从几个月前他把他整个世界踩在脚下开始就这样了，在他弟弟—他飞快的抑制住自己的这想法。  
他差不多可以切身感觉到这男人在盯着他的后背了，但他翻弄起橱柜，不作理会。幸运的是，他找到了一罐煎茶—源氏的？--就在几瓶咖啡，燕麦和一些不知怎的永远都吃不完的爆米花后面。他同样找到了一个小水壶和一个茶的滤网。他煮了点水，仅仅是这些熟悉的动作都能让他安下心来—几年下来的老习惯了。  
“所以是什么把你在这种时候带到这儿来了？”  
半藏听到这突如其来的声音时没有退缩，这声音懒洋洋的，很沉，但也感觉很近。他差不多都忘了还有另一人在这儿。他转了一点儿身，堪堪让他看到他。  
“我睡不着，所以想着来泡些茶。”他简单的解释，没打算让他回复自己。不管怎么说他已经得到了一个。  
“你也是，哈？”那人把手插进头发里，把那头本就乱糟糟的头发弄的更乱了一点儿，他在半藏看向他的时候斜斜的笑了一下。“奇怪，这分明还是原来的老基地，但就是感觉—--奇怪，又一次坐在这。感觉很熟悉，但…奇怪。”  
所以他是老守望先锋的成员了，半藏心想。他直直注视着那个茶壶，期望这个人—他想不起他的名字了—能读懂他的言下之意，别再跟他说话了。显然，他也只能想想而已。  
“不管怎么说，你叫什么？不觉得我们以前见过。”  
出于某些原因，半藏觉得自己寒毛直立—不管那人是用漫不经心的语调说话，或者是用他那带着浓重口音的声音讲话；他不知道。他转过身，因这男人在他锐利的注视下依旧笑着而怒意横生。  
“我太粗鲁了，应该先介绍我自己的。杰西•麦克雷，但你叫我杰西就好”  
“半藏--”半藏犹豫片刻，忍住了扭头不看的冲动，“岛田。”  
他得感谢的是这个男人—麦克雷—听到他名字时甚至没眨一下眼。 但他，不管怎样，还是低低的吹了声口哨。  
“所以你就是那个著名的半藏啦。听过不少关于你的事儿。”半藏听到这话时身子又转了回去，后背绷紧，强撑着自己—“我挺开心像你这样厉害的人愿意加入我们。”  
半藏眨了下眼，今天第二次险些站不稳。他往后看了一眼，而麦克雷的神色里只有真诚。半藏不清楚该如何回话，所以他保持了沉默。他煮好了茶，但不愿坐下，选择尴尬的站在炉灶旁。绿茶的香气带着让人舒服的草叶的味道，平复了他的心。在他喝入第一口茶的时候，温热的液体顺着他的舌头流下，暖意在他腹里汇集。  
椅子划过地板的声音让他重新把注意力放到他身后的男人身上。麦克雷站了起来—半藏注意到他很高—他越过半藏，把他的空马克杯放进水槽里。

“好吧，我差不多要累趴了。晚安。”麦克雷懒洋洋地说，对半藏的不愿回答泰然自若。他往门那边走，帽子抓在手里，突然间半藏觉得他又能正常思考了，意识到这男人肯定不希望得到一些无理的单词作为回复。  
“…你也是。”  
麦克雷没转过身，轻快的做了一个半敬礼的动作，关上了门。  
在他离开后一种无言的沉寂压了过来，半藏失神的盯着他喝了一半的茶杯看了几分钟，杯沿传来的暖意渗入他的皮肤，然后透入骨髓。半藏大口喝完了剩下的茶。  
他在离开前小心的关上了所有的灯。  
他走回了房间，重新躺在那张陌生的床上。半藏花了几秒钟时间盯着天花板看。他没去想在厨房的那次尴尬的碰面，茶看起来确实有些帮助，他现在不再觉得冷了。睡意最终沉沉的向他席卷而来。

他得感谢的是这个男人—麦克雷—听到他名字时甚至没眨一下眼。 但他，不管怎样，还是低低的吹了声口哨。  
“所以你就是那个著名的半藏啦。听过不少关于你的事儿。”半藏听到这话时身子又转了回去，后背绷紧，强撑着自己—“我挺开心像你这样厉害的人愿意加入我们。”  
半藏眨了下眼，今天第二次险些站不稳。他往后看了一眼，而麦克雷的神色里只有真诚。半藏不清楚该如何回话，所以他保持了沉默。他煮好了茶，但不愿坐下，选择尴尬的站在炉灶旁。绿茶的香气带着让人舒服的草叶的味道，平复了他的心。在他喝入第一口茶的时候，温热的液体顺着他的舌头流下，暖意在他腹里汇集。  
椅子划过地板的声音让他重新把注意力放到他身后的男人身上。麦克雷站了起来—半藏注意到他很高—他越过半藏，把他的空马克杯放进水槽里。

“好吧，我差不多要累趴了。晚安。”麦克雷懒洋洋地说，对半藏的不愿回答泰然自若。他往门那边走，帽子抓在手里，突然间半藏觉得他又能正常思考了，意识到这男人肯定不希望得到一些无理的单词作为回复。  
“…你也是。”  
麦克雷没转过身，轻快的做了一个半敬礼的动作，关上了门。  
在他离开后一种无言的沉寂压了过来，半藏失神的盯着他喝了一半的茶杯看了几分钟，杯沿传来的暖意渗入他的皮肤，然后透入骨髓。半藏大口喝完了剩下的茶。  
他在离开前小心的关上了所有的灯。  
他走回了房间，重新躺在那张陌生的床上。半藏花了几秒钟时间盯着天花板看。他没去想在厨房的那次尴尬的碰面，茶看起来确实有些帮助，他现在不再觉得冷了。睡意最终沉沉的向他席卷而来。  
\---  
让他不怎么开心的是，他和麦克雷并非就就见这么一次面。仅仅四天之后半藏又在失眠夜的凌晨三点走进了厨房，做了一杯煎焦茶，在昏暗的灯光下液体泛着暗色的光。  
这次麦克雷是那个闯入者；他推开门，迈着沉重的步伐走进了厨房。他抬起头发现半藏正看着他时他愣了几秒钟，但他很快又变回了原样。  
“howdy”（你好）  
半藏轻轻颔首以示答复。他十分确定半藏穿的就是四天前他的那身行头，皱巴巴的上衣和运动裤，他的头发看起来---如果不加“更”字的话---乱来。半藏因厌恶皱起鼻子，而麦克雷大概没注意到，他看起来心事重重，直奔咖啡机。

正如同上一晚一样， 无言的沉寂笼罩着他们，只有咖啡机发出的滴滴答答声偶尔打破这安静。半藏选择不对这男人挑选的深夜饮品发表任何评价，只注视着他自己的茶壶。  
麦克雷坐到了他的对面，但这次他不打算说一句话了。半藏允许自己放松神心，把心中所想全摆在脸上，他开始回想白日里发生的事。  
这天是团队训练日，也就是他们的背靠背的来应付模拟训练。这些训练对半藏来说并无新奇的地方，实际上他发觉自己专注于一个训练目标时，他可以很好地锻炼自己的射箭能力和准头。训练没什么不好的，但和同僚们一起训练则完全不同。  
并不是说他的队友不合作，绝非如此。他们的能力和潜能都让人印象深刻—至少半藏会承认这点—但他更喜欢独自工作，安静的。他太不习惯与一群人并肩作战时的嘈杂，特别是这些人都如此不同。喷薄射出的能量，他耳里通讯器中传来的无休停的声音，几个小时过后他感觉他还能听到这些声音—这些东西弄的他很疲倦，让他感到晕眩。作为不可避免的结果就是，他今天的表现比以往差了不少。  
没关系，他迟早会习惯的，他必须得习惯，他不能允许自己想别的事。  
一声轻轻的咳嗽把他从思绪里拽了出来。他彻底忘记了麦克雷还在这里，又一次的。太不小心。  
半藏直直望向他。他现在百分之百确定麦克雷穿的和上次完全一样了。他正全神贯注的盯着他的马克杯看，就仿佛全世界的秘密都在其中一样。他肯定感受到了半藏的目光，于是猛地抬起了眼睛，冲半藏懒懒的笑了笑。半藏沉下脸，移开了目光。  
麦克雷眼下的阴影很重，半藏想。在一瞬间半藏想问到底是什么让这个男人在这种时候到昏昏暗暗的厨房里寻求慰藉。他几乎要问出口了。几乎。

\----


End file.
